Believe It!
by rey29
Summary: Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Tayuya, seorang tahanan yang tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi dan Naruto yang membuang topeng bodohnya. Dengan bantuan Kyuubi, dapatkah mereka bersatu?


-Valley of The End-

Pengkhianatan

Satu tindakan tanpa pikir panjang yang merusak segalanya dan memutuskan ikatan persahabatan. Itu pun yang sekarang dilakukan seorang ninja bernama Sasuke. Sasuke, seorang ninja, seorang Uchiha, satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari kekejaman Itachi yang membantai Clan Uchiha, seorang jenius, berdiri tegak memandang tubuh 'saudaranya' yang terbujur di genangan darah dengan sebuah luka menganga di dadanya.

'Apa ini yang ku inginkan? Menjadi lebih kuat dari Naruto untuk bisa membunuh Itachi? Tapi, kurasa aku tidak cukup kuat Naruto bisa saja membunuhku tadi. Mungkin Orochimaru bisa memberiku kekuatan yang kuperlukan' pikir Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ketika Sasuke hendak berbalik dan pergi, Naruto mengeluarkan chakra dalam jumlah yang besar. Terkejut, Sasuke langsung berbalik dan memasang Taijutsu stance-nya. Tambah terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat Naruto terbalut chakra merah seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya waktu mereka bertarung hanya bedanya sekarang Naruto punya 2 ekor chakra. Bahkan mata dan kumisnya terlihat lebih menyerupai musang.

"Naruto.." bisik Sasuke. Sasuke tahu jika ia tidak bisa bertarung dengan Naruto karena chakranya sudah habis ditambah lagi dia masih lelah sehabis memakai Cursed Seal Level 2.

"**GROAR"**

Kakashi Hatake benar-benar bingung, kenapa dia selalu gagal. Gagal dalam melindungi Obito, Rin, bahkan ia sendiri merasa tidak berdaya saat Kyuubi menyerang desa 12 tahun lalu dan terpaksa untuk menerima kenyataan Minato-sensei mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyegel Kyuubi. Sekarang, anak didiknya terpecah belah.

'Ku pikir setelah misi ke Nami no Kuni timku akan solid, ternyata tidak. Cih, kuharap Sasuke tidak berusaha membunuh Naruto. Mengapa ia harus lari dari desa? Apakah aku tidak mengajari dia sesuatu yang bagus?'

"Oi Kakashi berhenti melamun aku mencium bau pertarungan semakin kuat," kata seekor anjing kecil.

"Yep Pakkun, aku rasa Naruto memakai chakra Kyuubi. Kelihatannya ini akan bertambah buruk jika dia hilang kendali." sahut Kakashi sambil terus melompati pepohonan.

"Ku harap kita tiba tepat waktu." balas si anjing yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Pakkun.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sesosok ANBU melesat mengejar Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai!"

'ANBU? Aku kira mereka sedang menjalankan misi tingkat S. Tunggu, dia memakai topeng kucing rambutnya juga ungu? Jangan-jangan dia..'

"Kakashi-senpai skuadku baru saja kembali dari misi dan sekarang ditugaskan untuk menolong ninja Konoha yang terluka dalam upaya mengejar Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yugao, aku lega melihatmu di sini. Jadi apa saja yang sudah kau temui dalam perjalananmu?"

"Kami menemukan Choji Akamichi kehabisan chakra, Neji Hyuuga terluka parah, kami juga menemukan Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, bersama tim dari Suna. Kami juga berhasil membawa 2 orang ninja Oto untuk ditahan dan diinterogasi," jelas si ANBU, Yugao Uzuki.

"Tidak kusangka mereka bisa menang tanpa ada yang tewas" sahut Pakkun.

"Hus Pakkun, masak kau tidak peercaya pada kemampuan junior kita?" kata Kakashi.

"Hmm.. Aku sendiri tidak mengira ninja kita mampu mengalahkan Orochimaru bodyguard, mungkin mereka punya bakat untuk masuk ANBU" balas Yugao dengan nada yang menunjukkan kebanggaan terhadap juniornya.

"Yugao, mereka masih muda aku tidak ingin mereka merasakan pelatihan ANBU yang berat, mereka bahkan masih genin!" komentar Kakashi terus terang.

"Bukannya Nara muda sudah menjadi Chunnin" sahut Pakkun.

"Ini misi pertamanya Pakkun" sahut Kakashi walaupun di dalam hatinya dia merasa malu menyadari kesalahan kecilnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, lebih baik kita focus ke misi" interupsi Yugao dengan nada memerintah.

"OK Neko-taicho" sahut Kakashi.

'Di mana ini?'

Tes. . tes. . tes

'Suara apa itu?'

"**Oi anak kecil!"**

'Suara apa itu?'

"S-siapa kau?"

"**Datanglah ke mari dan kau akan tahu jawabannya"**

"O-ok."

Naruto lalu berjalan mengikuti arah suara tersebut.

'Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Bukankah tadi aku sedang memukuli Sasuke-teme? Tunggu Sasuke-teme yang menghajarku tanpa ampun walaupun aku temannya. Huft, mengapa ia bertindak seperti itu?'

Pikiran tentang Sasuke membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya secara refleks. Naruto bingung mengapa Sasuke rela kabur dari Konoha. Bahkan, membuat Sakura-chan menangis, hal itu merupakan suatu tuntutan bahwa Sasuke harus dihajar habis-habisan. Pokoknya siapa pun yang membuat Sakura menangis benar-benar orang yang keterlaluan!

Janji Naruto kepada Sakura terngiang kembali di otaknya membuat semangat Naruto bangkit 10 kali lipat.

"**Oi"**

Terkejut, Naruto kembali sadar akan keberadaannya. Dia sekarang berada di suatu tempat seperti selokan, suara tetesan air kembali terdengar dengan lebih jelas. Di selokan tersebut terdapat kandang atau mungkin lebih tepatnya penjara. Di tengah-tengah jerujinya yang seharusnya lubang kunci malah terdapat sebuah kertas seperti kertas segel yang biasa digunakan ninja.

"Kyu-kyuubi?"

"**Hehe akhirnya datang juga."**


End file.
